This invention is concerned with a medical laser device, especially with a medical device which outputs a laser light that can be transmitted through a general medical optical fiber, and which can output high laser power and can be conveniently used in clinical treatments.
A CO.sub.2 gas laser medical machine is a commonly used type of laser medical device, whose 10.6 .mu.m output laser power is almost absorbed by water and tissue of the human body, and whose laser light has a low penetrating ability through tissue. Therefore, it is widely used in gasification and incision of the surface focus of infection. But 10.6 .mu.m CO.sub.2 laser light cannot be transmitted through the general medical quartz fiber. Although a lot of funds have been invested to research a kind of infrared optical fibre which can transmit 10.6 .mu.m CO.sub.2 laser light, the progress is slow and the cost of fibre is much higher than that of the quartz optical fibre. Moreover, it is inconvenient to use a flexible joint arm to transmit light, and impossible to be used in endoscopic operations.
Additionally, 10.6 .mu.m CO.sub.2 light has a low penetrating ability through tissue, and it is hard to reach deeper micro vessels, so it is not so good to stanch bleeding. As is known to all, laser light at different wavelength has different effects on the organism. Therefore, it is necessary to develop other new wavelength and highly effective laser medical devices for clinical applications.